Tower of Terror
by ravenclaw-geek394
Summary: Anna and Elsa are at Hollywood Studios in Disney World for Anna's birthday. Kristoff and Human!Sven are there as well for Sven's bachelor party. Different reactions to the ride Tower of Terror. Modern AU


"Oh, Elsa! Please?" Anna bounced up and down in front of Tower of Terror. Her braids bouncing in time with her feet. "Everyone says it's SO much fun!"

Elsa stared skeptically at the building, windows opening to reveal elevators full of people dropping unexpectedly and shrieks echoing throught the entire theme park. Playing with the rim of her sunhat Elsa frowned, "I don't know Anna. It's so... High."

Anna frowned, but tried desperately to hide her disappointment. "But you've barely been on anything today! And there's barely any rides here so you really haven't been on anything."

Elsa crossed her arms and shook her head, "That's not true! I went on that movie ride with the gangster, and the toy story ride, and then there was that Aerosmith ride." The blonde gestured to Rockin' Roller Coaster with a grimace. Anna flung her hands in the air exasperated, "Rockin' Roller Coaster? That doesn't even count! You chickened out last second! All you did was walk through the line!"

"Anna! Did you see how fast that thing was going? We could've fallen out!"

"It's Disney World, Els! They would never let you on a ride that would put you in mortal danger. Everyone says Tower of Terror is less intense anyway. Please?" Anna grabbed her sister's hand and gave her a pleading look. Elsa frowned and sighed, "Fine! But only because you're my sister and it's your birthday trip..."

"Hooray!" Anna's hands shot up in glee, waving around in victory. "Come on, come one! Let's go!" Elsa let out an inaudible groan as she was dragged up the hill by her younger sister and into a dusty 1920's hotel.

"WOOOO TOWER OF TERROR. LETS DO THIS KRIS!" Sven pushed his shaggy brown hair out of his face and dragged his burly blond friend towards the entrance of the thrill ride.

"Sven. Sven. Sven!" Kristoff pulled his friend around to face him by his shoulders. "Sven, you're drunk. You need to get back to the hotel."

Sven shook his head viciously, "NAAAH. 'M not drunk. Having fun! 'M getting married tomorrow. Need to have ALL the fun!" He through a fist in the air and continued to stumble towards the entrance. Kristoff groaned and placed a hand to his temple. His best friend Sven was getting married tomorrow and he had agreed to be his best man. But if Kristoff had known that being Sven's best man meant that he would be baby sitting him and controlling his alcohol intake at Hollywood Studios the day before his wedding... Well let's just say he would've thought about it a little bit more.

"TOWERING TERROR. LETS GO!" Sven jumped up and down as they entered the hotel.

"How many?" A woman in a maroon bellhop costume stared at Anna and her sister with a monotone voice.

"Two!"

The woman nodded and waved them to row two.

"How many?"

"TWO!" Sven pushed Kristoff along to the second row that the bellhop had gestured to.

"Ooohhhh Kris. You can sit in the third seat. By the pretty red head." Sven pushed his friend into the row first and whispered it to him just a little to loudly.

Kristoff groaned and squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Sometimes I really don't like you." He mumbled under his breath as he snapped his seat belt into place, resting his hands relaxed in his lap.

He had been on this ride dozens of times with cousins and siblings. He liked it enough, not as much as Expedition Everest though, and found no need to hold on for safety. Which seemed to be good as the red headed pig tailed girl beside him was clutching the handle bar so right her knuckles were turning white. The blonde woman beside her was holding onto an oversized sunhat and wringing it in her pale hands. It was obviously their first time and they were obviously nervous.

As the elevator ascended to the hallway Sven leaned over and loudly whispered in Kristoff's ear, "Say something to her." Kristoff pushed his friend back into his seat, "Dude. Your breath smells like alcohol," Then in an octave lower, "No. I will not say something to her. I'm not a creep." Sven shrugged and watched as the the window shattered.

Anna's face slowly went from an excited grin to a nervous and frightened frown. Bright blue eyes wide as it suddenly clicked in her head that she had no clue what the elevator was going to do. Elsa, on the other hand, had loosened her grip on the bars. Her terrified grimace had softened into a small smile as the wind blew against her face as the elevator rose and moved forward.

"You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest darkest corner of the imagination... In the Twilight Zone." The eerie narration went silent and a soft click signaled that the elevator was in place. Frozen in time for what Anna thought felt like an eternity the elevator suddenly dropped, and a high pitched scream of terror erupted from the petite girl.

Elsa's let her hands fly off of the handle bars and into the air, embracing the wind and the feeling of weightlessness and freedom as the mechanism went down and up then down and down again. Giggles bubbled up inside her and she smiled as the camera clicked a picture of the elevator.

Anna's hands instead searched for something sturdy to hold onto. Something that would not fly out of the car or would drop with her. Panicking her fingers latched onto the muscular arm of the man to her left, nails digging into his skin and her head burrows into his armpit. Screeches of fear every time it dropped. Too terrified to turn and look at the park when the windows opened or to see her sister's face. No, instead she chose to see the inside of her eyelids, pinched shut.

Kristoff had expected the ride to be relatively normal, except for the fact that his best buddy was drunk and he was sitting next to a very pretty red head, but he didn't expect anything weird or new. He let his hands rest in his lap as he stared forward, lopsided grin and letting the air blow his hair back and then- a pair of thin hands were wrapped around his arm, nails digging into his skin, and a head of red hair buried in his arm pit. Kristoff completely stiffened, a complete stranger was holding onto his arm on Tower of Terror and hiding in his arm out of fear. But not just any stranger, a very pretty stranger. Not that he would admit that, he wasn't going to be creepy.

As the elevator dropped and shot back up in random patterns the girl continued to scream into his arm. He knew if Sven were paying attention he would tell him to wrap his arm around her, the poor thing was scared after all. But that would be creepy, something Kristoff was not willing to play with. And so he stayed there, completely still while a girl screamed into his arm.

"A warm welcome back to those of you who made it..."

Elsa pushed back her hair and adjusted her hat, eyes wide with excitement and a smile that spread completely across her face.

"Anna! You were right, that was... That was incredible! The wind in your face and the weightlessness. I felt so free! We have to ride it again, it's so cold and wild and- oh my goodness." Elsa's hands flew to her mouth to stifle a laugh at the scene she saw in front of her. Her little sister had her face buried into the blond strangers arm and her hands wrapped tight around his biceps, she was pretty sure she even saw blood from how far Anna had dug her fingernails into the poor man's arm. The stranger sat there looking down at Anna, unsure and awkward. Unsure if he ought to move her or let her know the ride was over. But the smile on his face and the look in his eyes showed that he was slightly... Intrigued by Anna.

The elevator doors slid open and a bellhop informed them to unbuckle their seatbelt a and make their way down the corridor to the photos. Everyone in the elevator exited, except for Anna who was still latched onto Kristoff, eyes clenched shut and knuckles white. The bellhop let out a soft "Ehem" to imply that the ride was over and that they needed to leave.

Then suddenly a meek and muffled whisper came from against Kristoff's arm, "Is it over yet?" Elsa let out a chuckle and nodded, "Yes, it's over." Anna opened her eyes and moved away from Kristoff, her eyes widening and jaw dropping when she realized who she holding onto.

"Oooohhhh my god." Anna smacked her hands over her mouth and began to mumble broken apologies. "You see I thought. You are you and my sister! And scared. It's the tower is really high and bouncy and you were strong and sturdy and handsome, wait, what?" Anna internally kicked herself and squeezed out of the elevator. "Ha, uh. I'm uh really sorry? And thank you and sorry again, but good good arms? Keep working on those? Uuughhhh." Anna covered her face with her hands, beyond embarrassed, as she rushed into the gift shop. She hid behind a rack of T-Shirts that said "I survived Tower of Terror" while waiting for Elsa who was apparently not right behind her as expected.

"Anna?" Elsa pushed the T-Shirts away and smiled apologetically at her sister.

"Hey, so I'm guessing you liked the ride?"

Elsa nodded, "I loved it, I'm assuming you hated it?"

Anna nodded, "Couldn't stand it."

Elsa's smile faltered, "Anna, I'm sorry about that by the way, I should've let you hold onto my arm I was just wrapped up in the wind and the freeness of it all I didn't even realize-" Anna laughed and patted her sister's shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry about it. I was the one who stuck my face in the arm of some

random guy-"

"Kristoff." A gruff and deep voice interrupted Anna mid sentence, turning around she was met face to face with the "random guy." His friend was standing a little bit behind him, smirking victoriously. "My name is um, Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman."

Anna bit her lip and wrung her hands. "I'm Anna Arendelle. It was nice meeting you, and thank you for not being weird about that ride, but my sister and I we really have to- Wait did I do that?" A wave of embarrassment and ashamed washed over her, red marks and small dots of blood were scattered across his upper arm where her nails had dug deep into his skin. "Oh my goodness I did, didn't I? I am so sorry, I-I had no idea..." Anna stepped forward and gently touched the crescent moon shaped marks. "I didn't realize..."

Kristoff shook his head, "Nah it's okay. I've go tough skin. It's totally fine. Don't worry about it." He shrugged and his deadpan face changed into a lopsided grin.

"Sooo, you're not over here to complain?" Anna quirked an eyebrow, staring up at the man. He must've been at least six feet tall. Probably taller, a large height difference to her five foot two inches.

Kristoff froze as he suddenly realized that he had no idea why he had come over to the girl, Anna, Anna Arendelle, at all. She had just seemed so scared and Sven had pushed the idea of wondering if she was okay when he mentioned how shaken up she had been and now he was here. "Oh. No. I'm not here for that. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay? You um seemed pretty shaken up back there. And I just uh, well, I wanted to check up on you, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke and his gaze shifted from his feet to her eyes, big and blue that no longer looked as if they were full of fear but more like happiness.

"I'm good. Fine now, much better." Anna smiled, touched that the random guy, Kristoff, Krsitoff Bjorgman, had wanted to make sure she was okay.

Kristoff nodded rubbed the back of his neck, his lopsided smile growing into a grin, "Uh, good. Good that's awesome. That's all I really wanted to know... So I'll be on my way I guess." Anna smiled and held out her hand, "Well it was very nice to meet you Mr. Kristoff Bjorgman. And thank you for letting me hide in your arm."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he shook her hand. Her little hands completely hidden beside his, "Nice to meet you too, Anna Arendelle."

Suddenly Sven was leaning against Kristoff, partially for balance and partially because he had lost every respect for personal space he had two drinks ago, "My buddy Kristoff wants to eat you with ice cream." Kristoff and Anna's faces turned bright red, and Elsa tools a step forward with a protective look in her eyes.

"Sven!" Kristoff grumbled, he had been embarrassed enough and didn't know how much more he could endure. Sven shook his head to try to align his thoughts, "I mean, Kristoff wants to eat ice cream with you. So you two go eat some ice and I'm going to go try that beer by the car show..." Sven began wobbling off through the gift shop but was stopped when Kristoff grabbed him by the shirt color.

"I don't think so pal. You're going back to the hotel, you should've capped out hours ago." Kristoff rolled his eyes turned around to face Anna, keeping a steady hand on Sven's shoulder in the process.

"Sorry about that. He's a little drunk." Anna shook her head, "Don't worry about it." Anna gnawed on her lip for a moment in silence until she managed to say, "I'm staying at Wilderness Lodge. I can meet you at the Plaza Ice Cream Parlor on Main Street at eight? If you want. To, appease your friend..."

Kristoff couldn't hide the grin that snuck across his face, "Yeah. Sure, okay. For-for Sven. Yeah."

"Yeah." Anna smiled.

"Right so I'll see you then?"

Anna nodded, copper braids bouncing as she did. Kristoff tried to make the smile on his face not look as noticeable but failed miserably. "Alright, Um bye. Anna Arendelle."

"Bye, Kristoff Bjorgman." And with a short wave he was gone, being dragged off by Sven back into the hot Florida sun.


End file.
